Looking at the past
by animeloverhomura
Summary: After hearing part of the story from Ran, Subaru decides to talk to the kid behind it all about his relationship with Masami Hirota, otherwise known as Miyano Akemi.


I'm not sure if Subaru knows about this or not, so I'm just going with he does not know.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Subaru Okiya, otherwise known as Akai Shuichi, was cleaning the Kudo mansion with the help of Ran Mouri and Sonoko Suzuki. After a good deal of work one of the books fell off the shelf, so all three went to go make sure nothing had happened to it.

"Oh, the sign of four. Shinichi and Conan love this book!" Ran exclaimed when she read the title.

"Where is the four-eyed brat anyways?" Sonoko asked, curious as to why he was not helping them clean the house like usual.

"He's worried about someone. One of the criminals in a case he was involved in was badly injured and is at the police hospital right now." Ran explained, "He does not want anything like what happened to Seiji or Masami Hirota to happen again."

At that familiar name Subaru paused all of his cleaning to turn around and make sure that he had heard right. He only knew Masami Hirota as Akemi Miyano's false name. He dropped the rag he was using to dust walked over to Ran.

"I'm sorry, what was the second name you just said." It couldn't be, he was just imagining things because he wanted to hear the name of his love.

"Masami Hirota. She was someone who was killed while dad was investigating something around her. We don't know the details but that might have been a fake name. She had dark brown hair and was involved in the 1,000,000,000 yen robbery case." It was her. Akemi was involved in something with Sleeping Kogoro. Of course, that kid was involved in everything that happened in Japan, but to think that they were at Akemi's death..

"I see, that sounds tragic...I hope she rests in peace." He ignored the looks the two girls were giving him to continue his work on the house, running through different ideas in his head.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Conan-kun. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Conan turned away from the professor's attempts at making who knows what to look at Subaru Okiya, the man he had 'hired' to protect Haibara.

"Sure," he said, leading Subaru to a corner of the house rarely in use. It was completely uncharacteristic of Akai to ever look even a little bit rattled, so something had undoubtedly shaken him. Turning around, he gave a concerned gaze to the man who was making sure that they were not being listened to.

"So," Subaru started off, getting the attention of Conan, "I hear from Ran that you've met a woman named Masami Hirota." Conan's eyes widened for a moment.

"Ah, yeah. It's the reason Haibara came to find me when she escaped the organization…" he stalled for a moment before taking a breath, "Do you want the full story on what I think happened or just what I saw?"

"It would be nice to know everything." Subaru turned and started walking out the door, "Why don't we go out here." Several minutes of silent walking occured while Conan tried to decide what to tell Akai about what happened and Subaru simply stayed quiet, content to watch the boy think. Eventually he just said, "How about we get started in chronological order?"

Conan thought and then responded, "Sure. So, it really all started when a girl who introduced herself as Masami Hirota asked Kogoro to find her father…" and he began explaining the entire series of events, how she killed her partners to whom she chose to participate in the robbery and why.

Then, he got to the part he had to make some guesses on, but still had some trouble thinking about it with the guilt. "It was ruled as a suicide because only her fingerprints were found on the gun, but then again that's how the organization always does these things. I was too late. I was able to see Gin leaving, but I couldn't do anything to save her." He got continually quieter until he finally whispered, "I'm sorry."

Akai Shuichi was crushed. He wanted to blame Conan, he wanted to yell that it was all that kids fault, but he knew it was not. He had no idea of what he was getting into, he had no way of knowing that Akemi would be targeted. And more than anyone else in the world, he hates for someone to die. The shock and memories of Akemi caused him to wobble, anger, hate, sorrow, and voices in his head saying, 'See? You should never have gotten her involved. Gin killed her because of you. Sherry's last family member is dead because of you. You got her killed. The kid was there for her death not you. He was the one who tried to save her. It was all you fault.'

"Subaru-san, why don't you come sit down with me." Conan said in a soft voice, looking at the ground as he had been since he started telling the story of her death. Subaru sat with Conan in silence for a while, thinking and thinking and thinking.

"What now?" Subaru finally said, aware that he was nowhere near his usual performance level when it came to making decisions.

"I guess we make sure nothing like it ever happens again." Conan said. The silver bullets started their walk home, both regretting their choices at the time and wishing that there was something else they could have done to save the girl who was born into the wrong life for her.


End file.
